


It Suits You

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Fixes [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Scarves, Soft Darkpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The redeemed and alive Ben Solo discovers one of Poe’s scarves.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Fixes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	It Suits You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldestcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/gifts).



> Prompt: Cloth/Fabric
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You...have this?” Ben couldn’t speak, at least for a moment, seeing the black scarf. No doubt a splash of black made against Poe’s white shirt. He hadn’t seen it before. It seemed so very odd to keep, after everything that had happened.   
  
"Yeah. It’s not...weird, is it?” Poe said. “I mean, it wasn’t really your scarf, but it was like your scarf. It was like it, and we were separated during the Exegol mission. We were separated pretty intermittently.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
Maybe Poe did deserve better. Maybe he deserved someone who hadn’t tortured him — even if it was forced. Even if Kylo had been used as an instrument of Snoke’s will. Maybe Poe deserved more than someone who had committed patricide. Who hadn’t even had the guts to head back to the Resistance but had been content to (temporarily) die on Exegol, almost alone.  
  
Like that was the coward’s way out, in a way.  
  
Poe must have seen Ben’s face, because he said, “I love you. I think I always have — then again, it didn’t really get...romantic until I came back. Until I found you again. You looked at me the way others didn’t. You were determined, fighting day in and day out against the monsters in your head. You were so much more than you gave yourself credit for, Ben.”  
  
“So you have this...”  
  
“So I always have a piece of you with me. The good. Leave out the not-so-good.”  
  
 _Not-so-good._ Poe, his wonderful, sweet Poe — he was being kinder to Ben than he deserved. And he was still taken aback by what a miracle this man really was.  
  
“Who am I, Poe?” he said.   
  
Poe smiled. “You’re still Ben Solo to me. Ben, Kylo, Ben again — they’re part of a complete whole. They’re not separate people. They’re part of a man I love. A man that I should have fought harder for — ”  
  
“Poe, you fought hard enough."  
  
He hugged Poe. Sometimes, there weren’t words for how Ben felt for Poe. Not words that could be said aloud, at least.  
  
“Keep it,” he murmured to Poe. “It’s perfect for you.”  
  
Poe chuckled against him. “So it suits me?”  
  
Ben drew away, looked down at Poe, smiling in amusement. “You could say it does.”


End file.
